


【SK】 Reality

by Le_destin_Su



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_destin_Su/pseuds/Le_destin_Su
Summary: •是块小甜饼wwLofter:2015/05/03
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	【SK】 Reality

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Reality by Richard Sanderson

一.

七点钟，大野智醒来了一次。

阳光透过白纱窗帘朦朦胧胧地射进房间，晨风从昨晚没关严的窗户缝隙间吹来，缓缓地拨弄窗台前悬挂的风铃。

大野智昨天晚上睡得早，又有长期定点起床的习惯，这会儿重新闭眼也睡不着。他盯着窗外，发了会呆。

自己的肚子上还搭着身旁爱人的一条小腿，白嫩嫩的胳膊也压在自己的肩膀上。大野智不敢乱动，以及其别扭的姿势摸到了放在枕边的手机。除了经纪人发来的日程安排，没有新信息也没有新邮件，默默地刷推可是不到2分钟就没有了新内容。大野智一向疏于管理自己的交际圈，手机里储存的朋友的信息更是少得可怜。大野智把手机丢在床头柜上，小心翼翼地挪开爱人的腿和手臂，踮着脚尖到阳台透气。

初夏时分，即使光着脚也感受不到凉意。大野智夹着烟趴在栏杆上。做这行压力大了都得靠烟酒撑过去，大野智有时候无意看见论坛里他们的饭的留言，觉得不仅不嫌弃这五个烟鬼，反而抱着偷拍的吸烟照喊卡括一的大家真是可爱。说起来自己也有不短的烟龄了，爱人也是。年轻时的两个人坐在演播室的后台里吞云吐雾，看着对方混在烟尘里的脸，就会情不自禁地凑过去含住对方刚吐出的烟圈。在一起之后，也曾抱有一时热情去相互监督着戒烟，却总是因为抵抗不住做完后分享一根烟的快感而功亏一篑。

这么想着，自然而然又想到自己的爱人。kazu，听起来就像咬一口苹果一样干脆的名字，是自己要珍藏一辈子的宝物。他那么独特，和自己的所有前任都不同-——是的，尽管大野智对于对方而言是初恋，可是大野智自己却有过几段恋情。大野智心里清楚二宫一定对这些有所耳闻，于是每每想到这里总会感到抱歉，这时二宫会伸出手抚摸自己的头发，再拂过自己的耳畔，最后深情地捧起自己的脸。

＂看着我，＂他说，＂我从不在乎之前的你属于谁，也不会干涉将来的你属于谁。＂他低下头用舌头舔舐自己的嘴角，＂只要现在的你属于我就好。＂

在很多场合也是如此。大野智其实并不明白不善言语和交际的自己为什么会得到那么多前辈后辈的喜爱和崇拜，接受这些来自四面八方的表白时，大野智偷瞄着二宫脸上落寞的表情，内心却明白他并没有那么地在意。一直以来，二宫都自信他能得到爱人足够的喜欢，甚至不担心被对方背叛，这同时也给予了大野智极度的信任。这种感觉是美妙的，大野智吸了口烟。本质上，大野智觉得自己和二宫只是漂浮在水面上的两个孩子，有天无意因海浪而相见，于是决定一起顺风而行。

这就是他独特的地方，大野智忍不住弯起嘴角。他的爱并不是阴暗墙角里长出的草，而是迎着太阳生长的花。尽管这种恋情在娱乐圈里本身就是个错误，可是肇事者本人却自得其乐着。

决定同居之后，二宫建议两人一起搬到市郊的别墅里住——即使这意味着每天都要花费两个多小时在往返电视台的路途上，可是用来换回晚餐后半小时在花园里的牵手散步，一切都是值得的。

他们的灵魂那么贴近，让他们每分每刻都想与对方黏腻在一起。他从不在意外界善意或恶意的目光，即使走在大街上也硬要将自己的手掌攥在手心。戴着墨镜和大口罩的两人，大摇大摆的牵着手穿过一个个十字路口，在红绿灯下忘我拥抱。大野智的另一只手还拎着从超市里买回的鱼和汉堡肉，就像每一对普通的情人一样。

二.

八点钟。家里老式挂钟当当地响了起来，木质的鸟弹出来喳喳叫着报时。大野智犹豫着是否该叫二宫起床了——即使最近大家的行程都较清闲可是二宫还有多拉马的片场要赶。正要转身就被搂进一个温暖的怀抱里。二宫只穿了条睡裤，没打理的头发乱成了一团鸡毛,眼睛都还迷离着就往自己身上蹭。

＂唔，怎么连袜子都没穿就出来吹风？＂

大野智懒得吐槽从头到尾只穿了一条内裤的二宫，任由他将自己重新拖回被子里。昨天睡得早，没有发泄欲火的大野智在二宫跨坐在自己身上的一瞬便感觉不太好了，尤其在二宫裸露着大片雪白的肌体，配上还没完全睡醒的神情以及要命的下目线的情况下。大野智内心默念着和也他还有工作我不可以这样禽兽，身体却先反应一步伸手勾住了对方的脖子。两个人辗转着交换了一个对于早安吻来说过分甜蜜的湿吻。就当大野智将手顺着二宫的后脑勺划向后背时，却被二宫嬉笑着躲开。他一骨碌滑下床，还不忘说些煞风景的话。

＂这样总算是清醒了，昨晚背的台词也想起来了。＂他打开衣橱找着合适的衣服，突然又转过来弯腰在躺着的大野智嘴边嘬了一口，＂小智子，你可是我的加油站。＂

哎哟，大野智一瞬间心里像是淌过浓浓的蜜一般。

剧组那边打来电话，说出了点事主演可以晚些到，二宫拿着手机冷静地嗯嗯啊啊，目光却风情万种地锁定着躺在床上的爱人，嘴角忍不住藏着笑意。挂了电话就把手机一扔又躺回了床上。

＂不想工作了，智你养我怎么样？＂

＂当然可以，＂大野智伸手去摸他的头发，＂不过之后你的工作就是每天晚上陪我做个爽，如何？＂

二宫笑着骂他禽兽整天脑袋里想些乱七八糟的东西，自己却爬过去干脆地扒下了大野智的睡裤，细细地舔弄起来。

——之后就真的干了个爽。

三.

裤子弄脏了又得重换，二宫一脸不高兴地将裤子扔给大野智让他在家帮忙洗。大野智内心怨念着究竟是谁最先煽风点火。

衣橱里的衣服裤子一股脑全被扔了出来。大野智撑着脑袋半躺在床上看二宫换衣服。成员关系好，连衣服裤子都混着穿。大野智一点也不意外二宫的衣柜里有樱井的迷彩短裤，或者阳台上晾晒着标签上写着相叶名字的皮带。扔出来的衣服里有很早之前自己送给他的情侣上衣——这坏蛋在节目里分明是在骗自己！还有一件黑色的t恤，胸前绘着灿烂的彩虹旗。

记得二宫到美国演完电影回来，贴心地给每个门把都准备了手信。自己的那份被牢牢地裹在黑色的塑料袋里，还被警告回家才可以打开看。

大野智好奇得要命，回家的路上踩自行车踩得飞快。心快要跳出来的那种激动之情，在扯出一条普通的t恤时落到了谷底。年少的大野智并不清楚那样夸张的彩虹图案意味着什么——尤其在今天看来，这表白意味真是太明显不过了。

＂看什么看！当时你就是个木鱼脑袋！＂二宫将那件t恤扯出来扔在大野智的脸上。大野智没有忽略二宫脸上一闪而过的害羞，＂那时电影快要杀青了，我的戏份也不多。初中有同学跟着家里移居到奥克兰，听说我到了美国就一定要接我来玩。＂

＂正巧那天碰上了奥克兰的同志骄傲街会。街道旁边全飘扬着缤纷的彩虹旗，花车上只穿着内裤的男人们喝着酒载歌载舞。街道被围得水泄不通，每个人都在忘情地喊叫，舞动，亲吻...＂二宫贴着大野智躺了下来＂我站在路中间，被疯狂追逐花车的人流推动着前进。那瞬间一切都好像虚无了起来，可是又那么明了。我第一次隐隐感觉自己也许是他们的同类，也是我第一次决定正视自己对你的感情。＂二宫将手枕在头下，闭上了眼睛，＂噢天，那场景我一辈子都不会忘记。＂

大野智默默地听着，从没有比这一刻更加深刻地体会到幸福的滋味。他仰面躺着，眼前闪现无数画面，胸口像是炸开了烟花，可是张张口仍旧是哑口无言。他甚至都感觉自己情不自禁地泛出了泪水。

大野智偏过头，二宫也正望着他，可爱地笑着。

无法用言语表达的东西，就让它们化成一个吻吧。

End.


End file.
